Water demon in the akatsuki
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Yuna lived alone for a very long time in a small lake. She was a water demon that had a very evil man after her. One day she meets Kisame and Itachi. They bring her home with them and the fun begins. KisamexOC I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on a rock that was on the edge of the lake that I called home. I know you are probably thinking why would someone live in a lake, but I'm a water demon. This lake has been my home ever since my parents died. My parents were both water demons and they loved me greatly, but some evil man killed them so he could try and get me. I think his name was Orochimaru. I ran away from the scene of my parents' death and this lake is where I ended up. No one has bothered me and the animals in the area are very kind. A small village resides nearby in the forest, and some of the village children swim in my lake. I play with them sometimes, but I hide from the adults of the village. The village children love to talk about ninjas. I've never met a ninja, but I hear that they are very powerful. One of the children told me that Orochimaru was a cruel and evil ninja, but Orochimaru only seemed like an evil snake demon to me.

My eighteenth birthday was today and some of the village children came to visit me. They were all so kind and I was always happy to see them. "Happy Birthday Yuna-chan," the children cheered as they ran to the water's edge. I jumped from my rock and swam over to them. "Thank you," I said with a bright smile and gave the children each a loving hug. "You're all wet," one of the young boys whined and I laughed softly. "Sorry," I said and walked out of the water. My long blue and green hair shone beautifully in the sun and my silver eyes reflected the sun's rays. "You are so beautiful Yuna-chan. I want to grow up and be as beautiful as you," one of the young girls said. I smiled down at her and said, "I'm sure that you will be even more beautiful." The young girl blushed and giggled.

I looked at my reflection in the water and saw the gills on my neck, swirl tattoos wrapped around my wrists and ankles, and my body was toned and had a small tan. I was wearing black pants with a black bathing suit top. I thought that I looked pretty normal for a water demon, but humans see demons differently. The children grabbed my hands and led me to a spot on the grass that surrounded the lake. "We got you presents," one of the boys said and placed a basket in my arms. I uncovered the basket and saw a flower necklace and bracelet and there was a small dagger lying in the basket. I knew that the girls had made the flower jewelry and that the boys had pulled their money together to get the dagger. "Thank you all very much. I love your gifts," I said and made a small water crystal for each of them as a thank you. The young children gasped and hugged me again. I laughed but stopped when I sensed two presences at the other side of my lake.

"Children I think you should go back home now before your parents get suspicious," I said and ushered the kids into the forest. All of the kids groaned in disappointment but they listened to what I ordered them to do. I hid the dagger in my pant's pocket and walked to the lake's edge. "Hello why do you spy on me?" I asked facing the direction where I sensed the presences. Two figures stepped out of the forest and they were dressed in straw hats that covered their face and black cloaks with red clouds. "We were only curious," the taller of the figures said with a small and dark chuckle. "Well there is nothing of interest here so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spy on me," I said and put my hands on my hips. The smaller of the two took off his hat and said, "Don't you know who we are?" I cocked my head to the side and said, "No why? Should I know you?" The taller figure removed his hat and I stared at his shark-like appearance. The smaller one had black hair and blood red eyes, and he looked like a weasel in my opinion. "How can you not know who we are?" the shark-like one said shocked. "I'm sorry but I do not know who you are. If this offends you then I can only apologize, but I do not know many people," I said with a shrug and jumped into the water. I was getting tired of talking and the sun was getting hot on my shoulders.

I sighed and glided through the cool water. My relaxation was brought to a halt when the shark-like man appeared in front of me in the water. "What is it now?" I asked curiously and small bubbles floated to the surface of the water. "What are you?" the shark-like man asked curiously. I gave a nervous glance at him. If I told him what I am then he might tell the villagers and they will come hurt me. Demons are looked down upon by human society and I didn't want to have to find somewhere new to live. "I um… I can't tell you I'm sorry," I said and swam away from him. The shark man glared and swam after me. My lake was very open so I didn't have anywhere to hide. If I left the water then I would be at a disadvantage. I saw a shadow above me and saw the red-eyed man running on top of the water. "What?" I asked in disbelief. I had never seen a human do anything like that before. I knew demons could do that but I didn't sense a demon aura from him or the shark man.

"Stop swimming away. We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to talk to you," the shark man said as he tried to grab my right foot. I gulped and swam faster away from him. I couldn't allow myself to get captured. I did not know what these men wanted with me. "Are you working for Orochimaru?" I yelled with fear in my eyes. "No we would never work for that freak," the shark man yelled back at me. My swimming slowed down a little and I looked back at the shark man. "Then what do you want with me?" I asked shakily. "We wanted to know if you were a water demon or not," the shark man said and slowed down his swimming as well. "Why do you want to know if I'm a demon?" I asked as I swam away in fear of him grabbing me. I had forgotten all about the other man, and I screamed when I was pulled up from the water. "No let go of me," I screamed as the red-eyed man held me tightly. "Calm down," his voice whispered harshly into my ear. The shark man rose from the water and gave me a comforting look. "Calm down girl. We know that you are a water demon and we just wanted to ask if you would come with us," the shark man said with a smirk. "Why would I have to come with you?" I asked curiously as I squirmed in the red-eyed man's grasp. "Our organization could use your healing abilities, and we would provide you with everything you would need to live comfortably," the shark man said.

I thought it over and looked back at my lake. The children of the village would miss me dearly, but I needed a little change in my life. The two men in front of me were a little strange, but I didn't see any bad intentions in their eyes. I liked the shark man more than the red-eyed weasel, but that was only because the shark man didn't glare at me all the time. I squirmed again and the weasel man let me go. I steadied myself on top of the water and faced the two men. "I don't have anything else to do, so I guess I'll come with you two," I said with a smile. The weasel man shrugged and put his hat back on his head. The shark man smiled a toothy grin and I stared in fascination at his pointy teeth. "My name is Yuna. What are your names?" I asked curiously as I walked with the two men to the water's edge. "Itachi," the weasel man said and the shark man said, "My name is Kisame."

"Nice to meet you Itachi and Kisame," I said and smiled at the two of them. They looked at me strangely when I smiled, and I just guessed that they weren't use to people smiling at them. "Kisame you are the only person that has came that close to catching me before," I said and I saw Kisame smirk with pride. "I could have caught you if I wanted to," Kisame said and I laughed and said, "Nuh uh." "Let's go you two," Itachi said so Kisame and I wouldn't go into a little argument. I laughed and ran back to get my flower necklace and bracelet that the children had made me. When I rejoined Kisame and Itachi, we were all walking through the forest to end up on a road. "How far away is your home?" I asked with a curious glance at Kisame. "It'll take two days if we run. Can you run as fast as you swim?" Kisame said and gave me a smirk. I frowned and said, "I'll try to keep up." Itachi nodded and took off running. Kisame ran after him and I joined them. I hadn't run in a very long time so I hoped that I would be able to keep up with them. I let my legs carry me and soon I was running in front of Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. The only thing I own is Yuna.

Part two start

Kisame and Itachi gave me a shocked look, and I just slowed down to their speed with a laugh. "I didn't know I could run that fast," I said to Itachi and he just scoffed. I frowned and ran beside Kisame instead of Itachi. "Is he always like that?" I asked with a sad look. I wasn't use to someone being rude or mean, and it bothered me when someone was mean. Water demons were fun-loving creatures and did not people who were cruel or mean. "Don't worry about him. You'll get use to his attitude after being around him for a while," Kisame said with a shrug and I gave him a small smile. "Alright so what exactly is the akatsuki?" I asked with curiosity gleaming in my eyes. Kisame smirked and said, "We are an organization of powerful ninjas that," and before he could finish Itachi cut him off. "All you need to know is that we are a group of ninjas who fight for what we want." "Oh," I said and looked into Itachi's glaring red eyes.

After running for hours, the sun was going down and the sky began to darken. "We will rest here for the night," Itachi said as he stopped by a small pond that was hidden deep in the forest away from the road. I smiled and jumped into the pond with a cheer. My aching feet felt nice in the cool water. I could hear Kisame chuckling on the land and Itachi just scoffed again. I rolled my eyes at Itachi and Kisame laughed louder. I smiled at Kisame, and thought, "For some reason I like to see him smile." I shook my head to clear my thoughts, because they were confusing me. I had never liked anyone in my entire life so I wasn't sure if this is what that was. Anyways I hardly knew Kisame so I couldn't like him in that way yet.

"Yuna get out here," Itachi said and I popped my head out of the water's surface. "What is it Itachi?" I asked with a yawn. "Sleep on the ground with the rest of us," Itachi ordered and I spit a stream of water out at him. "No thanks. I like the water much better," I said and dove under the water with a smile. Kisame laughed again and my smile grew. Itachi growled and stormed over to a tree. "He acts like a little drama queen," I thought with a chuckle and bubbles floated to the surface. "Kisame you are on first watch," I heard Itachi order and Kisame groaned. "Fine," Kisame said and leaned against a tree to be comfortable. Itachi laid down on the ground and closed his eyes.

I gave Kisame a sympathetic look and dove down deeper into the pond. The fish in the pond swam around me and I smiled at them. "Hello is it alright if I sleep here tonight?" I asked the fish and they told me I could. I thanked them and swam down to the bottom of the pond. As I laid down on the bottom, I heard a few of the fish singing a small lullaby to their young ones. I smiled and joined them.

Kisame heard beautiful singing coming from the pond, and when he looked he saw that it was Yuna. "Beautiful," he thought and watched as the fish were all lulled to sleep. Kisame felt his eyelids flutter trying to close, but he kept them open. He had first watch and he couldn't fall asleep no matter what. Kisame looked back at Yuna and saw that she had finally went to sleep. He sighed and wished for a reason unknown to him, that he could be done there with you. Kisame growled softly and thought, "I can't have any feelings towards her. My mission is to bring her to headquarters and nothing else." Kisame sighed when he felt a pang in his chest at his thoughts, and he walked back over to his tree. He looked at the night sky and sighed. "Man when do I get to sleep?" Kisame growled and glared at the sleeping form of Itachi. It would be a few more hours before Kisame and Itachi switched places. Kisame growled again and glared at the sky.

I awoke with a big yawn the next morning and smiled as the fish told me good morning. "Good morning," I said to the fish with another yawn. "I wonder how Kisame's watch went last night," I thought as I swam to the surface. When I reached the surface, the sun's rays shone around me and made my wet hair glisten. "What a wonderful day," I said as I looked at the clear sky. "Yes it is," Itachi said catching my attention to him. He was leaning against a tree and staring directly at me. His eyes were no longer blood red anymore. "Good morning Itachi," I said with a smile and he nodded. "He seems in a better mood today," I thought as I looked for Kisame. I chuckled when I saw Kisame lying on the grass and he was snoring softly. Itachi looked at his sleeping partner and was about to wake him, but I stopped him. "Can I wake him?" I asked as I stepped out of the water. Itachi shrugged and said, "Go ahead."

I smiled and softly walked over to Kisame. "Kisame rise and shine," I said and shook his shoulder lightly. Kisame groaned and turned away from me. I laughed softly and said it louder this time. Kisame swatted a hand at me and said, "Ten more minutes Itachi." I pouted and heard Itachi scoff. "Kisame this isn't Itachi. This is the evil purple bunnies' leader, and if you don't get up right now then I will force feed you sushi," I said in a low voice. Kisame shot up and yelled, "No not sushi." I busted out laughing and was rolling on the grass. Kisame glared down at me and said, "So you think that's funny huh?" I gave him an innocent look but he just smirked. "I was just playing around," I said and stood up and ran behind Itachi. "You're on your own with this one," Itachi said and stood away from me. I glared at him and gave a sheepish smile at Kisame. "Easy now Kisame," I said and slowly backed away from Kisame's smirking figure. "You'll pay for that," Kisame said and raced toward me. I gulped and ran away from him.

Itachi sighed and followed the two of us. "Get back here Yuna," Kisame yelled as he increased his speed. "No," I yelled and zigzagged through the forest. Kisame growled and I heard him muttering some strange words really quickly. I looked behind me, but Kisame was nowhere in sight. I gave Itachi a questioning glance, but he only smirked in return. I looked forward and ran straight into Kisame's arms. I screamed in surprise and Kisame laughed as he tightened his grip. "I have you now and there is no escape," Kisame said with a dark chuckle and he started tickling. "Kisame stop. I was only playing when I said I would feed you sushi," I managed to say between my laughing. I was extremely ticklish and it was hard for me to breathe. Kisame smirked and said, "Apologize and I might let you go."

I gasped for breath and said, "I'm sorry now please stop tickling me." Kisame looked thoughtful for a moment and stopped tickling, but he wouldn't let me go. "Alright I won't tickle you anymore," Kisame said and smirked down at me. "Let go of me then," I said annoyed. "Nope I said I'd stop tickling you, but I never said that I'd let you go," Kisame said and his smirk never faltered. I pouted and struggled in his grip. "Kisame," I whined and he just laughed. His laugh made a warm feeling appear in my stomach. "What is going on?" I thought curiously as I looked down at Kisame's arms wrapped around my stomach. "Kisame let Yuna go. We need to get to headquarters as quickly as possible," Itachi ordered and Kisame let me go slowly. I looked to Itachi and gave him a small thankful smile. "Yeah yeah," Kisame said and started running in the direction of the akatsuki headquarters.

Itachi and I followed Kisame and I watched as Kisame put on his straw hat. I frowned slightly and wondered why Itachi and Kisame had to hide their faces. "Are they bad guys or something?" I thought and cast a worried glance at the two of them. I shook my head and whispered, "If they were bad guys then they would have hurt me by now." Itachi sent me a quick glance, but it was too quick for me to notice.

We ran for a few more hours, and my stomach started growling out of the blue. I blushed in embarrassment and said, "I guess I'm hungry." Kisame and Itachi stopped running and gave me a funny look. "What it's normal for someone to want food after this long," I said and turned away from them. "Kisame watch Yuna. I'll go find something to eat," Itachi ordered and disappeared from sight. "It better not be fish," Kisame yelled as he took off his hat. I sat down on the ground and rubbed my growling stomach. "Is there a monster in you or something?" Kisame asked as he stood in front of me. I looked up to look at his face and said, "Yup there's an evil food monster in my stomach, and he is screaming 'Feed me'" I laughed as Kisame gave me a look that said I was crazy.

"You are one strange girl," Kisame said and sat down in front of me. I gave a small laugh and shyly looked up at Kisame. "Um why do you and Itachi hide your appearances?" I asked with my eyes hidden by my hair. Kisame gave me a strange look and said, "Well Itachi isn't liked by a lot of people and that is why he hides his face, but I hide because I'm sure that not everyone is use to someone that looks like me." I saw a little sadness enter his eyes when he said the part about him, and I frowned. "I think you look pretty normal to me. I'm use to talking to stranger looking people," I said as I tried to cheer up Kisame. Kisame looked up at me and gave a small chuckle. "I guess that's true. You were talking to fish last night," Kisame answered and showed his pointy teeth in a big grin. I blushed and said, "Fish are very nice to talk too."

"I'll take your word on that," Kisame said as he stared straight into my eyes. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. "Kisame, Yuna here," Itachi said as he appeared out of the forest and threw a dead deer at the two of us. I squeaked in surprised and jumped away from the dead deer. Kisame grabbed the deer and took it into a bush to skin and cut the meat off of it. I held my nose as the smell of death reached it. "Gross," I said with a frown and plugged my ears to keep from hearing the sounds that were coming from the bushes while Kisame skinned the deer. "Poor thing," I thought sadly and tried to think of something happy. Itachi sat down beside me and said, "It's a matter of life and death. This sort of thing happens, and if you want to eat then you better get over it." I frowned but nodded at Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto. I only own Yuna.

Part three start

Kisame finally finished getting the meat from the poor deer, and Itachi built a fire to cook the meat. I still felt horrible about the death of the deer, but I refused to show it in front of Itachi. "Yuna food's done come eat before you starve," Kisame said and I walked over to the fire. I sat between Kisame and Itachi and hesitantly grabbed for the cooked deer meat. Itachi stared at me as in saying hurry up, and I just frowned and quickly grabbed the meat. Itachi was still staring at me with an annoyed expression so I took a bite of the meat. I turned my face away from Itachi as I chewed the meat. "Is there something wrong with the food?" Kisame asked as he stared at my frowning face. I shook my head and said, "No nothing is wrong. I just… never mind."

Kisame gave me a curious glance and I stared back over at Itachi. Itachi sighed at me and said, "Okay what I said a little earlier was harsh, but it was the truth. You can't feel sorry when you have to kill to survive." Kisame gave the two of us a questioning glance, but stopped caring as he ate his cooked deer meat. "I've never had to kill to survive. I would only eat plants or berries that were in or surrounded my lake. Sometimes the children from the village would bring something and that was it. I'm not use to living like you are Itachi," I said and sent Itachi a stubborn look. Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well you don't have that kind of life now. So you are better off if you got use to our life style now instead of later," Itachi said and started eating his food. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and took a bite of my food.

"Brat," I heard Itachi mutter and I made a small water ball in my hand and threw it at him. Kisame heard the splash the water ball made and looked at the two of us. I was smiling innocently while Itachi was dripping wet. Kisame bust out laughing and pointed at Itachi. "What happened to you?" he said between laughs to Itachi. Itachi glared at me and stood up from his sitting spot. Itachi glared at me again before he walked away from the fire to lean on a tree. Kisame was still laughing and I couldn't help but start laughing too. "Did you do that?" Kisame asked when regained his composure. I smiled and said, "Maybe." Kisame gave me a look that said that he knew I did it.

I pouted and got in Kisame's face. "Am I in trouble?" I asked with a puppy dog pout. Kisame's face went a slight pink and he stuttered, "Um.. No you aren't in trouble." "Yay," I squealed and latched onto him with a big hug. Kisame fell backwards on the grass with me on top of him, and I smiled goofily down at him. Itachi scoffed at the two of us by his tree, but I just ignored him. The redness on Kisame's face got bigger and I poked Kisame's nose. "Are you feeling alright Kisame? Your face is all red," I said and placed my forehead against his to see if he had a fever. "I'm … fine..," Kisame stuttered and his face got redder when our noses touched each other. "Wow your head is really hot. Are you sure you're alright?" I asked as I leant closer to him and our lips were almost touching. I didn't know why he was getting so red, and it was worrying me. I didn't want my newest friend to be getting sick.

Kisame went to answer but fainted and his eyes went all swirly. "Kisame, oh no Kisame fainted. Itachi why did Kisame faint? Is Kisame sick?" I asked as I shook Kisame slightly. Itachi sent me a strange look and I saw a smile crack his lips. Soon Itachi was laughing his head off, and I started freaking out. Why was Itachi laughing when his friend is sick? I got off of Kisame and ran over to Itachi. "Why do you laugh when Kisame has something wrong with him? We have to make him better," I said with a pout down at the laughing Itachi. "Are you really that oblivious?" Itachi asked me and I gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean by oblivious? Kisame's sick how could I be oblivious about that? I've seen many signs of sickness and getting red all over and your body becoming hot is signs," I said as I crossed my arms across my chest and stared down at Itachi. I was expecting him to stand up and say he would help me make Kisame better, but he just started laughing again and this time he was rolling on the ground. I sulked and walked back over to Kisame's fainted figure. Itachi kept laughing and I thought his face was going to turn purple. That would have made me laugh, but I wanted Kisame to wake up more than Itachi's face to turn colors. "Kisame please wake up. Itachi is scaring me," I whined and shook Kisame. Kisame's eyes were no longer swirly, but they were now closed. "Kisame if you don't wake up right now and tell me why you fainted then I really will have the bunnies feed you sushi," I said annoyed and glared down at Kisame's still body.

Kisame still didn't budge and I sighed and whistled softly. Soon a small bunny hopped out of a nearby bush and came to stand beside me. "Hey there I need your help," I said and petted the bunny's furry head. The bunny smiled and nodded. Itachi stopped laughing and cast a curious glance at the bunny. The bunny hopped onto Kisame and pulled out a bag. I smirked when the bunny pulled out a pack of sushi from the bag. Itachi gave the bunny a crazy look. The bunny opened Kisame's mouth and shoved the whole pack of sushi down his throat. Kisame shot up into a sitting position and started gagging. "Thank you bunny," I said and paid the bunny twenty dollars. The bunny smirked and put the money in his bag. Kisame looked at the bunny shocked and said, "You really weren't kidding."

I smirked and said, "I never kid about bunnies." The bunny gave a salute to me and stuck his tongue out at Kisame. Kisame growled and ran after the bunny. "Hey leave the bunny alone," I said and tackled Kisame. The cute bunny disappeared in the bushes and Itachi was laughing uncontrollably again. "I feel sick now from eating evil sushi," Kisame said and pushed me off of him to go throw up in the bushes. "Eww gross," I said and sat by the now extinguished fire. After Kisame had emptied his stomach of the sushi, he came and sat down beside me with a glare. "Why did you feed me sushi?" he asked and I shrugged. "I didn't the bunny did," I answered and Kisame sweat dropped.

I stood up and stretched my arms above my head. "When are we going to get to your home?" I asked as I looked down at Kisame. "In a few more hours of running," Itachi's voice said behind me and I jumped in surprise. "You surprised me," I said and smacked Itachi's shoulder. Itachi shrugged and Kisame stood up. "Let's go then," Kisame said and took off running. Itachi and I caught up to him and I was running in between the two of them. "Why did you faint earlier Kisame?" I asked with a curious glance to Kisame. Kisame's face went slightly red again and he turned his face away from me. "Don't worry about it," he answered gruffly and I shrugged and turned my attention to the front. Itachi gave Kisame a knowing smirk and Kisame just glared for Itachi to keep his mouth shut. Itachi chuckled darkly and ran into the front of the group.

Itachi stopped running and so did Kisame, but I however didn't stop gracefully. Instead I ended up falling onto Kisame's back. Kisame went crashing down to the ground and I jumped off of him apologizing. Kisame pushed himself up and spat a clump of dirt out of his mouth. "It's alright Yuna," Kisame said as he fully stood up. "Stop flirting you two and get over here," Itachi said as he walked over to a waterfall. Kisame's face became red again and I asked him, "What's flirting?" Kisame's jaw dropped and he looked at me shocked. "You don't know what that is?" he asked trying to fathom how a girl couldn't know what flirting was. "No I don't know what flirting is. Could you explain it?" I asked curiously. I always loved to learn new things, and I had never heard of flirting before. I remember the young village children mentioning it once, but they never explained what it was. "Um another time," Kisame said and walked up to Itachi. I shrugged and skipped to join the two of them.

The waterfall mist fell on my face and I smiled. The water was very fresh and clean here. "Back here Yuna," Itachi said and I saw him and Kisame disappear behind the waterfall. I quickly followed them and saw that we were in a cave. "Are there bats in here?" I asked as I gazed the top of the tunnel. "There aren't any bats. Get up here," Itachi ordered again and I sighed as I ran to stand beside him and Kisame. Itachi made a strange hand sign and placed his right hand on the dead end of the cave tunnel. I stared curiously as his hand started to glow red. Itachi's hand went back to normal after a moment and the cave end started too disappeared. I latched onto Kisame's arm from the surprise of what was happening, and looked as the once cave wall now turned into an entrance way to a torch-lit hallway. Kisame looked down at me and I gave him a sheepish grin. "It surprised me," I said and let go of his arm. "This way," Itachi said as he walked into the hallway, and I quickly followed him inside.

Kisame blushed as he watched Yuna follow after Itachi. "Why am I acting this way around her?" he thought to himself as he slowly followed behind. "I can't have feelings for a strange girl that I've just met, can I?" Kisame thought as he stared at Yuna.

Loud noises were heard from the door that Yuna and Itachi stopped at. "What's going on in there?" I asked as I heard something crash and some guy yell out a foul word. I frowned up Itachi and he just pushed me toward the door. "I don't want to go into that battle zone," I said and backed away from the door while shaking my head. Itachi sighed and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto. I only own Yuna.

Part Four start

I slowly looked into the room, and saw a lot of guys sitting or standing around in the room. Couches were placed around the room and a medium sized TV was placed where everyone could watch it. On one of the couches were two men that looked bored. One of them had messy dark red hair and an emotionless face. The other had white hair with silvery or light violet eyes. A plant like man was sitting in the corner of the room. Another guy that looked like he had been sewed back together was sitting on a couch counting money. I saw one guy that had long blonde hair, and he almost looked like a girl, but I could tell it was a guy. He was making a clay bird and a small mouth was in the palm of his hand. "Do not shake his hand," I thought with a nod of my head.

A person with a black and orange mask was watching a cartoon on TV and he was laughing. I smiled and thought that he might be someone to be friends with. "Go in already," Itachi sighed behind me and gave me a push. I lost my balance and stumbled into the room, but caught myself before I fell. All of the guys in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to me. "Um hello," I said with a smile and a wave. Kisame and Itachi walked in behind me. "Oh so you finally brought the girl. Leader has been waiting on the two of you," the bored red haired guy said with a sigh. I looked at Kisame and Itachi confused, and Itachi just walked off. "This way Yuna," Itachi ordered and I waved at the guys again before I followed Itachi.

"Itachi is the leader a nice person?" I asked as I followed Itachi down a dark hallway. Itachi remained silent and I was tempted to throw another water ball at him. Itachi stopped and opened a door and said, "Leader I've brought the girl." "Good bring her here and leave us," a commanding voice said and Itachi pushed me into the room and shut the door behind me. "Welcome Yuna. I know that you are curious of why you are here correct?" the commanding voice said again from the shadows. I squinted my eyes to try and see in the dark room, but I didn't see anything. "Well anyone would be curious when they were asked by two strangers to come with them. Kisame and Itachi were very nice once I got to know them though. Why am I here anyways?" I asked with my head cocked to the side. The commanding voice chuckled softly and answered, "We are in need of your abilities. I know that you are a water demon, but do not worry. No one here will hate you because you are a demon. You will live here and everything you need will be taken care of for you. You will follow my orders, but I will not ask for much. Is that understood?"

I thought it over and nodded my head. "That sounds fine, but do I still get to see Kisame?" I asked as I smiled into the darkness. The leader smiled in the darkness and said, "You can see Kisame as much as you want." "Yay," I cheered and bowed to the darkness. "Thank you. I would probably hug you if I could, but I can't see you. Oh well is that all?" I asked happily. "Yes that is all. I'll have someone show you your room later, but right now you are free to go back and join the others," the leader said and I skipped happily out of his room. "He seemed nice. Now to find Kisame," I thought as I skipped down the hallway to the room with the others in it. "Kisame," I yelled happily when I saw his tall figure and I jumped on his back. Kisame stumbled forward slightly, but he caught his balance. "Yuna don't do that," Kisame said as I slid off his back. "But I just wanted to tell you that I get to stay here from now on. Aren't you happy?" I said with a pout and I saw Kisame give me a small smile. Kisame glanced around him and sighed. "Yes I'm happy," he grumbled but I just smiled and hugged him again. Kisame pushed me off and his face went red again.

The guys around us laughed at Kisame's expression and Kisame left the room saying he had to do something. "Bye Kisame," I said and waved at his retreating figure. I turned to face the others and said, "Hello my name is Yuna. What are your names?" The guys stared at my happy expression and remained quiet. "Itachi are your friends mute?" I asked Itachi quietly. Itachi shook his head and sat down on one of the couches. I pouted and walked over to stand in front of the guy with red hair. "Hi my name is Yuna. What's yours?" I said and extended my hand for him to shake. The guy didn't shake my hand, but he said, "Sasori." I smiled and went to the silver haired guy. "Hidan," the silver haired guy answered and he shook my hand. I repeated this with everyone until the guy in the orange and black mask was left. "Hello my name is Yuna. Who are you?" I asked with a big smile and the guy stood up quickly and hugged me. "Tobi is a good boy. Will Yuna be Tobi's friend?" the guy in the mask asked while hugging me tighter. I laughed and said, "Sure I'll be Tobi's friend."

"Yay," Tobi cheered and pulled me down to sit beside him. I watched TV with Tobi for a while, and we laughed at the silly cartoon. "Turn that stupid junk off," Kakuzu groaned when he finished counting his money. "No," Tobi said and Kakuzu stood from his seat. "What did you say?" Kakuzu asked as he glared at Tobi. Tobi stood up and ran out of the room laughing. Kakuzu took after him and I turned to Deidara. "What was that about?" I asked confused. Deidara gave me a small smile and said, "Tobi always gets on everybody's nerves and Kakuzu is just short tempered with him yeah." I nodded and lay back on the floor bored. "How did your hand glow red earlier Itachi?" I asked curiously. Itachi looked at me and said, "It was my chakra." "What's chakra?" I asked and rolled onto my stomach. "You don't know what chakra is yeah?" Deidara shouted in shock.

I shrugged and said, "Nope." Deidara started telling me what it was and how ninjas could do jutsus with their chakra, and everything. "Wow can I do any of that stuff?" I asked excitedly as I sat in front of Deidara. "I don't know yeah," Deidara said as he leaned back into his seat. "But you just said yeah. How could you not know?" I said confused. Deidara sighed and Hidan chuckled. "Deidara always says yeah after everything he says," Hidan explained and I said, "Oh okay." I got tired of lying on the floor and sat down beside Sasori and Hidan. "I'm bored let's do something fun," I complained and everyone just ignored me. "Losers," I thought bored but soon smirked at my mischievous plot. I hid my hands behind my back and made sure that no one could see what I was doing. I created four small water balls in my hands and threw them at Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori. "Yay water fight," I cheered and stood up from the couch quickly and threw another batch of water balls at them. They were drenched and glaring. "Um no water fights then… Kisame help me," I yelled as I ran for my life from four angry guys that were drenched head to toe. "Kisame," I yelled again as I turned down another shadowy hall way. A door in front of my opened and Kisame's head stuck out. "What is with all the yelling?" he asked grouchy and I ran into his room. "Yuna what are you doing?" Kisame asked me with a strange look, but I just quickly shut and locked his door.

"Yuna get out here now," Hidan yelled as he pounded on Kisame's door. "Don't let them get me," I said and hid under Kisame's covers on his bed. "What did you do to make them angry like that?" Kisame asked as he put a chair under the doorknob. I peaked out from under the covers and said, "I just wanted to have some fun so I started a water fight, but they didn't want to play." Kisame laughed and sat down on the bed beside me. "They can't create water out of nowhere like you can Yuna," Kisame said and pulled the covers off of me. "So they still didn't have to be so boring," I said and tried to grab the covers again. "Nope you can't hide under them anymore," Kisame said and held the covers above his head. I pouted and reached for them again, but I wasn't successful. "Give me those," I said and stood up and Kisame stood up on the bed as well. "Not going to happen," Kisame said and smirked down at me. "Fine," I said and stopped reaching for them. Kisame smirked thinking he had won, but when he lowered the cover slightly I dove forward and grabbed them. I slipped when I dove forward and ended up crashing into Kisame. Kisame fell backwards and landed on his bed. "Oof," I said as I landed on his chest.

I still had a good grip on the covers, but so did Kisame. Kisame's face got blood red as he looked at the position I was in. I looked too and saw that I was straddling his waist, but I didn't think anything of it.

Kisame's face was bright red when he saw Yuna straddling him. Dirty thoughts ran through his head, and he tried to stop thinking them. "I can't like her like that," Kisame said and looked at Yuna's confused face. "Kisame are you sick again? I don't know how fighting over a blanket can make you sick," Yuna said innocently. "See you can't think this way about her. She doesn't even realize what type of position she's in," Kisame thought as he mentally beat himself up.

"Kisame if you are alright then answer this question. What color is the sky?" I said as I waved my hand in front of Kisame's face. "Yuna," Kisame answered and I sat beside him instead of on him. "The color of the sky isn't my name," I said and shook my head. "Silly Kisame," I thought and pulled the covers from his grasp.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto. I only own Yuna.

Part Five start

Kisame's door burst open and Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori were standing their glaring at me. "Eep," I said and stood up on the bed with four water balls ready. "Come on you guys I was just playing. You don't have to be so mad. Anyways you will dry eventually," I said trying to calm them down, but they started approaching me with evil looks. "You guys aren't any fun," I said and flipped over them before they could get me. I ran out of Kisame's room and started looking for a hiding place. "Where can I hide?" I thought franticly. I saw the leader's door and decided to hide in there. "Leader won't mind," I thought happily and ran into his room. "Yuna what is going on? Why did you run in here like that?" Leader asked from the shadows. "See it's a funny story. I decided to have some fun and start a water ball fight, but the others didn't want to play. Now they want to hurt poor little me," I said and pouted.

Leader chuckled and said, "I don't think the men here remember how to play, but maybe you will be able to remind them soon." I smiled and nodded my head happily. A gentle knock sounded on the door and I held my breath. I saw a hand appear out of the darkness and it waved me over. I quickly ran over to the hand and was pulled into a strong embrace. I stared at the door and heard Itachi's voice say, "Leader have you seen Yuna? We all need to tell her something important." I shook my head as in saying don't let them get me. Leader nodded at me and said, "No I haven't seen her. Don't tell me that you all have lost her. That isn't very responsible Itachi. Now go find her and when you do I want you to apologize for allowing her to get lost." Itachi's anger could be felt through the door and I shuddered. "I didn't know a water fight would get him this angry," I thought sadly. I always use to have water fights with the young children, and they loved them.

"Yes sir," Itachi said and I could hear his and the others footsteps disappear. Once they were finally gone, I turned around in the strong embrace and looked up into the leader's face. He had three piercings in his nose, bright orange spiky hair, and green eyes. "Did those hurt?" I asked curiously as I pointed to his nose. The leader laughed and pushed my hand down. "It's not nice to point, and no they didn't hurt," he said and I looked down embarrassed at having pointed. Leader placed his hand under my chin and raised my face to look at him. "Yuna it is alright you don't have to look down," the leader said and gave a small smile. "Okey dokey hey what is your real name? It feels weird for me to have to think or call you leader," I said and gave him a goofy smile. The leader looked hesitant at first, but then he said, "My name is Pain, but don't tell the others. You still have to address me as Leader around them deal?"

I shook my head excitedly and hugged Pain. Pain tensed up, but he slowly relaxed into the hug. I pulled back from his arms and smiled at him. "Are there any other girls here?" I asked curiously. Pain nodded and called out, "Konan come here please." A blue haired woman walked out of the shadows and I smiled and hugged her. "Hi it's nice to meet you. My name is Yuna. I'm happy that I'm not the only girl," I said really quickly. Konan tensed at the hug, but relaxed quickly. Konan smiled down at me and said, "Well it's nice to meet you Yuna, and I'm happy that I'm not the only girl now too. My name is Konan." "I like your hair. Mine has that color blue in it, but mine has green too. If I didn't have green in my hair, we could go around saying we were sisters," I said being silly. Konan laughed and pulled away from the hug. "That would be nice to have a sister," Konan said and I smiled. "Alright then we shall now be sisters," I said with thumbs up.

"Alright," Konan said and smiled. "Yuna I know you don't want to go out there yet, but Konan and I need to discuss some things," Pain said and I nodded understanding. "Bye Pain and sister Konan. I'll see you around later," I said and waved bye as I opened the door. I poked my head out the door and quietly walked out when I saw the coast was clear. I quietly snuck down the hallway while singing the mission impossible theme in my head. When I got to the corner I slowly looked around the corner and I saw Zetsu walking down the hall. "Zetsu," I whispered and he stopped walking. He slowly turned towards me and I waved him over. Zetsu walked to me and I smiled at him. "What is it Yuna?" Zetsu asked curiously. I shushed him and said, "Will you protect me from Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan? Please they are trying to kill me just because I wanted to have some fun." Zetsu thought about and when I gave him the puppy dog eyes he crumbled. "Fine," he said and started walking off. I followed him happily, but I still kept my guard up.

Zetsu walked back to the main lounge area and all four of my wannabe killers were sitting their trying to come up with where I would be. "Zetsu have you seen Yuna yeah?" Deidara asked when he saw Zetsu, but no one could see me because I was hidden behind Zetsu. "Why do you want her?" Zetsu asked as he stood in front of all four of them. I gulped as I awaited their answer. "We just want to pay her back for soaking us. I hate getting soaked," Hidan grumbled and I almost started laughing. "What a drama queen," I thought as I held in a chuckle. Sasori glanced at Zetsu and he silently created some chakra strings.

"No I haven't seen her," Zetsu said and glared at the guys. I was about to sigh in relief until I felt some small strings wrap around my wrists. I squeaked as I was pulled out from behind Zetsu and into plain sight. I tried to get out of the strings hold, but I couldn't. All four of the guys smirked at me and stood up. "I was only playing earlier. You guys need to learn to lighten up. See you are already dry now so there is no need to hurt me. Zetsu help," I said as I struggled more. Sasori pulled on the chakra strings and I went crashing into his arms. "Ow," I said quietly when I hit Sasori. Sasori wasn't soft like I thought he would be, and I wondered why. Zetsu sent out some vines and they all wrapped around Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori. The four of them couldn't move, but I was still in Sasori's hold.

"Sasori I was only playing. Don't you know how to have fun?" I asked with a pout up to Sasori. "No," Sasori said and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well then you need to learn," I said as Zetsu broke Sasori's chakra strings. I hugged Zetsu and said, "My hero." I saw Zetsu's face get a little red and I frowned. "How come everybody shows signs of sickness when I hug them?" I asked as I put my hand on Zetsu's forehead. Itachi chuckled again and I gave him a confused glance. I quit hugging Zetsu and walked over to Itachi. "Do you know why Itachi?" I asked curious for an answer. Itachi looked at me and said seriously, "They aren't sick. They are.." Zetsu cut Itachi off before he could finish by saying for Itachi to shut up. I pouted and asked, "Why won't anyone tell me why?"

Deidara smirked and went to open his mouth, but a plant covered it. I laughed at seeing the bright pink flower covering Deidara's mouth. "Deidara is a flower. You are a pretty flower," I said and patted Deidara's head. Zetsu laughed and so did the other guys. Deidara glared and I poked his nose. "No more glaring. I'm tired of you guys glaring at me," I said and looked at the four still caught in Zetsu's plants. The guys said they would stop, and I told Zetsu to let them go. As soon as they were free, Deidara spit the flower away from his mouth. "Aw but you were such a pretty flower," I pouted and Deidara got a mischievous look on his face. "What?" I asked as I backed away from Deidara. Deidara pounced on me and started tickling me. "I'll make you think pretty flower yeah," he said as I laughed. I squirmed to get away from him, but I was trapped underneath him. "Stop Deidara, I won't call you a flower anymore," I said in-between laughs.

"Good," Deidara said and stopped tickling me and got off me. I rolled onto my stomach and caught my breath. "Why does everyone always tickle me?" I thought as my breathing returned to normal. I heard someone yawn and I saw Kisame walk back into the room. "Kisame," I shouted happily and jumped off the floor. I ran to Kisame and he was ready for my attack, but instead of attacking I hugged him. Kisame held me to him, but his face got red again. "Kisame you are red again," I said and poked his nose. Kisame gave a nervous laugh and the others guys gave Kisame a knowing look, but I missed it. "Kisame I'm hungry can we find something to eat?" I asked happily. "I'm sorry Yuna, but I don't know what we have," Kisame answered as he set me down on my own feet. I pouted and smiled as an idea came to mind. I whistled and my bunny friend appeared with his magic bag again. "Bunny friend," I yelled happily as he jumped into my arms. My bunny smirked as Kisame backed away from the two of us. "Keep it away," Kisame yelled and hid behind the couch. Bunny and I laughed and I petted his cute furry head.

"Did you bring some food for me?" I asked happily and my bunny nodded. I set him on the table and he reached into his bag. All of the guys were staring at the bunny like it was a creature from another dimension or something. The bunny pulled out some fruits, vegetables, and pasta out of his bag. I hugged him and gave him the vegetables to eat. I happily ate my pasta and fruit, while the guys fell over in shock. "How is this possible yeah?" Deidara asked with swirls in his eyes. "I don't know," Hidan answered. "It's evil," Kisame said and the bunny glared at him. "Sushi," the bunny said and Kisame hid behind the couch again. "Be nice," I told my bunny and all of the guys got sweat drops on their heads. "Sorry," bunny said and hugged me.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto. I only own Yuna and her bunny.

Part Six start

I hugged my bunny back and said, "It is okay." My bunny and I ate in silence and enjoyed our meal. The guys slowly shook off the shock and sat down on the couches, but they kept their distance from the bunny. I happily ate my pasta and frowned when I noticed there wasn't anything to drink. I turned to Sasori and asked, "Sasori where is the kitchen?" Sasori pointed his hand and said, "It's the second door on the left." I jumped up and hugged him as a thank you. I told my bunny friend that I would be right back, and he just waved with a smile. I skipped off and found the kitchen.

Bunny turned and glared at all of the guys. "If you hurt her then I will feed you to the foxes and it will be very painful," the bunny said as his eyes turned red. The guys gulped in fear and Hidan fell off the couch from the shock that the bunny could be so evil. "See I told you it was evil," Kisame whispered still behind the couch as he poked his head out from behind. The bunny glared and pulled a roll of sushi out of his bag, and he threw it at Kisame. The sushi roll hit Kisame and Kisame fell back screaming like the sushi was burning him. The guys got wide eyed and ran out of the room, and left Kisame to fend for himself. The bunny smirked and pulled another sushi roll out of his bag.

I heard Kisame scream and ran back into the living room with two glasses of water. "What is wrong?" I asked afraid that something bad had happened. I saw the bunny quickly hide something back in his bag and I gave him a questioning look. "I don't know. They all just ran away and Kisame screamed for some reason," the bunny answered with an innocent look. I frowned when I saw Kisame lying on the ground holding his head in pain. I placed the glasses on the table and the bunny started sipping out of one. "Kisame are you alright?" I asked as I bent down beside Kisame on the floor. Kisame groaned and peaked out of his hands. "That bunny is demonic. Why are you friends with it?" Kisame asked as he cast a frightened look at the bunny.

"Bunny has been my friend ever since I was little. I could never abandon him," I said as I pulled Kisame's hands away from his face. "That is right," Bunny said as he hopped over to the two of us. "Yuna I loved visiting you again, but I must be getting back to my family," Bunny said and hugged my hand. I smiled and pet his head. "Alright tell your family I say hello," I said and stood up from the ground. I walked over to the table and grabbed my glass again.

After Yuna had walked away, Bunny hopped over to Kisame's ear and whispered, "I trust all of you to protect her. I can't keep her safe from all of the dangers in the world, but if you and your friends don't keep her safe then I will keep my promise of feeing you all to the foxes." Kisame nodded his head and the bunny hopped out of the akatsuki headquarters. Kisame shook his head as he slowly sat up. "This has been the strangest day ever," Kisame thought as he stood up and walked over to the couch that Yuna was sitting in front of. "Are you alright now Kisame?" Yuna asked with a concerned expression. Kisame felt his heart beat quicken as he gazed at her face. "Yeah I'm fine now," Kisame answered and sat on the couch. "That's good," Yuna said and took a large gulp of her water. Kisame watched Yuna's throat as she swallowed. "Stop thinking this way," Kisame thought and put a hand over his face.

Kisame had put his hand on his face again and I crawled to be on my knees in front of him. I removed his hand and said, "Kisame why do you hide your face? It's not the best way to hide. You should hide under the covers like I did if you want to have a good hiding space." Kisame laughed and said, "That was not a good hiding space." I pouted and pushed his shoulder. "Yes it was," I said and Kisame smirked as he said no. The two of us continued saying yes and no back and forth, and when Tobi and Kakuzu ran back through the lounge we stopped. Kakuzu was still chasing Tobi, and Tobi was just laughing. I smiled and said, "Run Tobi run." Kisame shook his head and sighed. Kakuzu growled and said, "Get back here you twerp."

"Tobi is a good boy not a twerp," Tobi said and I laughed. "Tobi is a good boy," I said and Kisame groaned telling me not to encourage Tobi. "Why not?" I asked curiously as Kakuzu and Tobi ran out of the room. "Just don't," Kisame said and turned away from my puppy dog eyes. I placed my hands on his knees and got in his face. "I'm tired of not getting answers. Now tell me why not," I said with a small glare. Kisame's face got redder as he could feel my breath on his lips, and he stuttered, "It is because Tobi is already annoying enough, and he doesn't need encouragement to be more annoying." I smiled and got out of Kisame's face, but I left my hands on his knees. "Thank you, but I don't think Tobi is annoying."  
"Kisame leader wants us," Itachi said as he entered the lounge. Kisame stood up and I frowned from my spot on the floor. Kisame followed Itachi out of the room and I fell back onto the floor. "Bored now," I whined and looked at the ceiling. "I wonder what Deidara is doing?" I thought as I hopped up. I ran down the hallways and yelled, "Deidara if you don't come out here than I will dye your cloak bright pink." I laughed as I heard someone yell in rage. A door slammed open and Deidara walked out glaring. I cheered happily and ran into Deidara with a big hug. "Just kidding," I said and stuck my tongue out at him. Deidara sighed and said, "Don't do that yeah. What do you want yeah?"

I placed my index finger under my chin in thought and said, "I'm bored and I don't know what to do. Can I hang out with you please?" I gave Deidara my best puppy dog eyes and he put a hand to my face. I felt a tongue lick my cheek and I jumped back with a squeak. "Bad Deidara," I said as Deidara cracked up laughing. "I'm always bad," Deidara said with a smirk and I cracked up laughing. "Sure you are," I said sarcastically and Deidara tried to tackle me. "No," I yelled and ran away from him. Deidara was hot on the pursuit as I ran through hallways and turned sharp corners. "Yay something to do," I thought happily while I was getting my daily exercise. Deidara was yelling at me to get back here, but I just laughed and kept running.

As I turned a corner, I felt an arm around my waist pulling me into the shadows. I was about to scream when a voice whispered in my ear. "It's only me Pain," the voice whispered and I calmed down. Deidara ran past the two of us and he turned into another hallway. I smiled and jumped out of the shadows. "Thanks," I said with a smile. Pain stepped out of the shadows and did a gentlemanly bow. "You're welcome," he said and I giggled. "You could be a knight in shining armor, but you don't have any armor," I said with a small frown at the lack of armor. Pain chuckled and said, "I've never heard that before." I smiled and said, "Well you have never met anyone like me before." "True," Pain said and excused himself to go do important business.

I yawned and walked back to Kisame's room. I saw a note lying on his bed, and I picked it up.

_Yuna,_

_Itachi and I have a mission that we must complete. You will stay at headquarters until we have returned. Don't worry I'm sure you can find something to do. Oh and keep that bunny away from my stuff. I don't want to find any sushi in my clothes or something. _

_Be back in a few days,_

_Kisame_

I frowned and jumped onto the bed. "I'll be lonely without Kisame," I thought as I twirled a strand of my hair around one of my fingers. A knock sounded at the door, and I said, "Come in." Konan walked into the room and smiled at me. "Sister," I said and hugged her. Konan chuckled and gently pushed me off of her. "So I see you found out that Kisame and Itachi are gone," she said and I nodded with a frown. "Kisame said they had a mission, and they had to leave me here," I said and sat back down on the bed. Konan sat beside me and smiled. "They'll be back in a few days, but if you want I could always take you to go visit them," Konan said mischievously. I smiled and said, "Really when can we leave?" Konan laughed and said, "We can leave tomorrow morning, but now you need your rest." Konan hugged my gently and left the room after saying goodnight.

I smiled and laid under the covers. "Tomorrow will be so much fun," I thought as I drifted into sleep.

Kisame sneezed as him and Itachi were running towards Konohagakure. "Someone is talking about me," Kisame thought. Itachi stared at him and Kisame quickened his pace. "Someone must be talking about you," Itachi said and Kisame nodded. "Probably Yuna," Itachi said with a sly grin and he smirked when Kisame's face went red. "Shut up," Kisame growled and went silent. Itachi's smirk never left his face as they continued to their destination. "Yuna sorry for leaving you," Kisame thought as he looked at the sky. The stars twinkled high above him as he thought of Yuna. "Sweet dreams," he thought softly wishing that he could have said that to Yuna in person.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto. I only own Yuna and her bunny.

Part Seven start

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. "What?" I whined confused because I was half awake. "I thought you wanted to see Kisame," Konan said and I shot out of bed smiling. "Yay," I cheered as I dressed quickly. I threw on some white shorts and a green tank top. "Quiet down Yuna. I don't want you to wake up everyone," Konan said with a small glare. "Sorry," I whispered as I put a green bow through my hair. Konan smiled softly at me and said, "Yuna you must really like Kisame to get so cute for him." I looked confused a moment and then I smiled. "Of course I like Kisame. I like everybody," I said and Konan shook her head. "No I mean you like like Kisame," she said and I cocked my head to the side. "What does like like mean?" I asked confused. Konan looked shocked.

"You don't know what it means. Well I'm not the one to tell you. Why don't you ask Kisame today?" Konan said with a sly smile. "Alright," I said and smiled too. Konan saw that I was finished dressing and threw a little bag at me. "Here it has some supplies," Konan said as I looked through the bag. I nodded my head at seeing a canteen of water and some fruit. I closed the bag and Konan walked out into the hallway. I quietly followed her and we snuck through the halls.

As soon as we reached the exit, a voice sounded behind us. "Konan, where are you going with Yuna?" Pain asked from the shadows. I jumped in surprise and turned around. Pain walked out of the shadows and gave Konan a glare. "I'm just taking her to see Kisame and Itachi. No harm will come to her. I promise," Konan answered and bowed slightly. Pain nodded and ruffled my hair. "Stop," I said laughing and trying to push his hand away. Pain quit and looked at me. "Be careful Yuna," he ordered and I nodded with a salute. Pain smiled and Konan was laughing quietly behind me.

Pain said it was fine for us to leave, and Konan and I left the hideout. I ran behind her as trees blurred past us. "I hope Kisame can tell me what Konan was talking about," I thought as I ran beside Konan. Konan glanced at my face and saw my confusion. "Kisame is the only one that can fully explain what I meant earlier by like like," she said and I nodded. "Where are Kisame and Itachi?" I asked to start a new subject. "They are in Konohagakure." Konan answered and I looked in thought. "Some of the kids were talking about that place. They said it was a nice place with a lot of ninjas. I hope they have nice people there," I thought as we came upon some big gates.

Konan stopped in some trees and I saw her make a hand sign. "Just like Itachi," I thought as I watched in wonder. Konan transformed and made herself look like another person. The Konan I once knew was now standing as a young man. "Cool," I whispered and Konan smirked. "Call me Kyo while we are in the village," she said and I nodded. Konan grabbed my hand and she walked back onto the path with me walking beside her. "So Yuna are you getting hungry?" Konan asked and I smiled. "Yes Kyo I'm a little hungry," I answered and Konan looked relieved that I was playing along.

When we reached the gates the two guards looked suspicious of us. "What business do you have in Konoha?" one of the guards asked. Konan said, "We are just travelers wishing for somewhere to rest and get more supplies." The guards looked at each other before they slowly nodded. "Open the gates," the other guard yelled and the big gate started opening. "Thank you," I said with a dazzling smile and the guards blushed. Konan squeezed my hand and I turned my attention to her. "Yuna let's get you somewhere to rest you must be tired," Konan said as she pulled me along. I walked beside her and gazed at the beautiful and big city around me. "Wow," I whispered as I smelled and heard the wonderful things of the city. "Do you want to explore some while I go and search for Itachi and Kisame?" Konan asked me. I nodded and she disappeared through an alley way. I smiled as I walked past street shops and small restaurants. My stomach was growling loudly, but I didn't have any money.

"Oh yeah," I said as I remembered the fruit in my bag. I looked around for a nice place to stop and eat, and a magnificent mountain area caught my eyes. Heads were carved into the mountainside. I ran quickly through the weaving streets and stopped running when I reached the top of the building in front of the carvings. "I wonder who these people are," I thought as I pulled an apple out of my bag. "Oh I didn't know anyone else was up here," a voice said. I gasped and turned to where the voice was. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," a tan man with a scar across his nose said. The guy looked in his twenties and he looked nicely fit. "It's alright you just surprised me. Anyways you don't look very scary," I said with a giggle. The man blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "I guess not," he said as he looked down.

"My name is Iruka," the guy said as I sat down. I smiled and said, "My name is Yuna nice to meet you Iruka." Iruka came and sat down beside me nervously. "I've never seen you before. Are you new to the village?" he asked as he shyly glanced into my eyes. I was confused at why he was acting so quiet, but I just said, "Yes I'm new to the village, but I don't live here. My friend Kyo brought me here today. It is a very nice city, and it is so big. I hope I don't get lost." Iruka looked like a light bulb just went off over his head, and I started looking for it. "Where did the light bulb go?" I thought as I looked over his head. "Well I could always give you a tour of Konoha," Iruka said blushing. "Is he sick too? Why do I always get people sick?" I thought and gave Iruka a concerned look. "Your face is a little red. Are you alright?" I asked and his face got redder. "Yes I'm fine," he stuttered and I pouted. "Are you sure?" I asked and placed my hand on his cheek. Iruka nodded his hand and said, "Well would you like a tour?"

I smiled and jumped up from where I had been sitting. "Yay then let's get this tour started," I cheered and Iruka stood up too. Iruka smiled with a small tinge of pink still on his cheeks, and he started leading me around the city. "Konoha is a very kind place. The ninja here protect and serve the people well. We follow our leader's orders. Tsunade is the hokage or leader at the moment, and she is doing a fantastic job. I teach young children at the ninja academy how to become ninjas. Some of my students are respectful, but others are a challenge to handle," Iruka explained and I listened intently. "So that would make you a ninja too," I said and Iruka nodded. "Yes I'm a chunin ninja. There are different types of ninjas. The lowest rank is genin, next is chunin, then jonin, ANBU is the next, and Kage is the highest ninja rank. Would you like to go and visit the academy that I teach at?" Iruka said and I smiled in excitement. "I'd love to see your school. Are any students there now?" I said and jumped for joy.

"Yeah a few classes are being held today," Iruka said and he started leading the way to the ninja academy. "This is so much fun, but I still want to see Kisame soon," I thought with a small frown, but I quickly changed back to a smile before Iruka saw my frown. We arrived at the ninja academy and it looked like a very nice learning center. "I wish I could have been a student here," I said and Iruka smiled at me, but he had a curious glance. "Have you never gone to school before?" he asked and I sadly shook my head. "The place I use to live wouldn't let me join the school," I said with a frown. Iruka frowned and patted me on the shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said and I just smiled. "It's alright," I said.

Iruka led me into his classroom and all of the children were staring at the two of us. "Class this is my friend Yuna. She is visiting the village right now and she wanted to see our lovely academy. Would anyone like to ay hello or ask any questions?" Iruka said to his class as I waved happily. A young boy shot his hand up and said, "Hi my name is Konohamaru. I'm going to be a great ninja someday. Do you want to be a ninja too?" I looked at Konohamaru and smiled at his young face. "I think it would be amazing to be a ninja, but I don't know if I can," I answered and Konohamaru smiled but gave a small frown. "Well I hope you can be a great someday too," he said and I thanked him. "Anyone else?" Iruka asked. No one said anything and Iruka said that he had to finish teaching. "Alright I need to go find my friend Kyo anyways. Bye everyone it was nice to meet you," I said and hugged Iruka before I left the academy.

"Yuna," I heard someone yell behind me, and I recognized the voice to be Konan's. "Kyo," I yelled and hugged Konan. Konan was greatly that I still remembered the disguise. "I've found them," Konan whispered in my ear and I smiled joyfully. "Can we go see them now?" I asked hopefully. "Yes we can," Konan said and pulled me into a secluded area. Konan shifted back into her original look, and did a hand sign. The two of us disappeared in a swirl of flowers, and reappeared in front of Kisame and Itachi. "Kisame," I yelled happily and tackled him to the ground with a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto. I only own Yuna and her bunny.

Part Eight start

"Yuna what are you doing here?" Kisame asked confused and shocked. "I missed you so Konan let me come visit," I said happily. Kisame looked at Konan with a glare and Konan just smirked. Itachi sighed and disappeared from the scene. "Yuna could be put in danger here," Kisame thought as he kept his glare at Konan. Konan's smirk never left her face and she disappeared in a swirl of flowers. I pouted at Kisame's glare and poked his nose. "I thought you would be happy to see me?" I said with a frown. Kisame shook his head and sighed. "I'm happy to see you, but this mission could put you in danger Yuna. I don't want any harm to come to you," Kisame said sitting up and I was sitting in his lap.

I smiled and said, "Silly Kisame I'll be alright. I'm a strong girl and I can protect myself. How do you think I've survived all these years?" Kisame nodded and said, "I guess you'll be fine, but I still worry." Kisame blushed again and I remembered what I wished to ask him. "Kisame what does it mean when you like like someone?" I asked curiously. My innocent eyes bore into Kisame's soul and the red on Kisame's cheeks grew. "Um who mentioned anything about that to you?" Kisame asked embarrassed. "Oh Konan said that she could tell that I like liked you, but I don't know what it means. I know I like you, but I don't know what she means by like like you," I answered truthfully. I really did like Kisame. He had been so kind to me, and he made me feel so happy and safe.

Kisame couldn't believe that Yuna had just said that she liked him, but he didn't know how much she liked him. "How can I explain this without getting embarrassed?" Kisame thought. "Well when you like like someone is when you like them more than a friend. You feel a certain bond with that person, and it is stronger than a bond you would have with family or friends," Kisame said. Yuna stared in thought and the expression she was making was so adorable. "Stop thinking that way Kisame. You don't even know how much she truly cares for you," Kisame thought as he mentally beat himself up.

I took in everything that Kisame had told me and let it run through my mind. "So like like is when you care for someone more than your family or friends. I care for Kisame a lot, and I like him better than all of my friends, and my family is gone so I can't care for them as much as I use to could. Does this mean that I'm starting to form a special bond with Kisame?" I thought. I smiled at my final thought and said, "Kisame I want to form a special bond with you. I don't fully understand everything, but you are the only one that has made me feel as happy and safe as I do. I don't think I could ever feel this way about anyone else. I think I like like you Kisame." I could feel my heart increase its speed and it felt like it was going to burst from my chest. My cheeks felt hot and a strange feeling filled my stomach.

Kisame's face got even redder and he opened his mouth like a fish does. "Oh no did I say something bad?" I thought as I gave Kisame a worried face. "Do you really mean what you said Yuna?" Kisame asked and I nodded. "Of course I do. You are the only that has made me feel this way Kisame," I said quietly. I was normally a loud and outgoing person, but for someone reason I was feeling very shy. I had never felt this way before. "Kisame is it alright for me to like like you?" I asked shyly. Kisame gulped and slowly nodded. "I like you too Yuna. I don't know why really, but you always brighten my day. I know you don't understand everything that this truly means, but I'll teach you slowly. Is that alright?" Kisame asked and I nodded happily. I hugged Kisame around the neck and smiled brilliantly. "Thank you Kisame," I whispered and Kisame slowly placed his arms around my waist. His arms felt so warm and comforting.

Kisame was in total confusion. The girl he had started to like had just told him that she wanted to be with him, but she said it in her own way. Kisame knew that she didn't know everything that came with being together with someone or having a lover, but he was happy that she was willing to learn. Kisame would never take advantage of Yuna's innocent soul. "I must be the luckiest ninja in the world," Kisame thought as he held Yuna in his arms. When she had whispered thank you in his ear, goose bumps had arisen on his neck. If this was what having someone care about you felt like, then Kisame never wanted to lose it.

I stopped hugging Kisame, but I left my hands on his neck. Kisame's hands were still on my waist too. "I don't know exactly what is happening to me, but I like it," I thought happily and shyly placed a small kiss on Kisame's nose. Kisame laughed lightly and smiled at me. I felt my heart leap again from his smile. Kisame had never had this affect on me before, but after telling him that I wanted to like like him everything started changing. I felt closer to Kisame now, and I never wanted to be separated from him. "Yuna I kind of need to get up sometime soon," Kisame said and I hastily stood up with a small heat in my cheeks. I raised my hand to my cheeks and felt the heat in them. "Kisame my cheeks are hot. Why is that?" I asked confused. Kisame chuckled softly and said, "Well when your cheeks are hot it means you are blushing, and when you are blushing it means you are embarrassed." I nodded in understanding and smiled shyly.

Kisame stood up and scratched his neck with a yawn. "Well I guess I need to get back to my mission. Yuna I know you don't want to leave, but this is a secret mission. How about you go and explore the village some more. You might be hungry so here is some money to buy you something to eat," Kisame said and handed me a little pouch of money. I placed the money in my pants and smiled. "Alright you go be Mr. Ninja and I shall be Ms. Explorer," I said. I hugged Kisame and kissed the tip of his nose again before I ran back into the forest. Soon I came across the city streets of Konohagakure.

A delicious scent flew through the air and swirled around me. "That smells amazing," I thought as I ran to the origin of the smell. A small ramen shop was in front of me and I walked inside. A few people were sitting down and eating quietly. I walked up to the counter and took a seat on one of the bar stools. "One chicken ramen please," I said and smiled at the owner and his daughter. The owner smiled back and fixed my meal. The bowl was set in front of me and I could feel my mouth watering, but I refused to drool. The warm and delicious aroma made me grab my chopsticks and place a bite in my mouth. Heaven was the first word that came to my mind. The owner chuckled at my expression and asked, "Is it good?" "It's amazing. I've never had anything this good in my whole life," I answered and took another bite. The owner laughed out loud this time and thanked me before he went to fix another customer's order.

I felt eyes on me from my left side, and I looked over. A man that had a mask on, his ninja headband was covering one of his eyes, and he had silver hair that spiked in a strange way. Even though it was a different look it fit him. "Hello," I said with a small wave. The man gave what I thought was a smile and said, "Hello you must be new to this village. My name is Kakashi what is yours?" I smiled at how polite he was and said, "My name is Yuna and yes I'm new to this village. I'm actually just passing through." Kakashi nodded and a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. He quickly glanced around him and pulled his mask down and quickly devoured his ramen. I was astonished at why he would want to hide such a good looking face, but he just quickly hid it with that mask again.

The ramen owner and daughter had hearts in their eyes and I chuckled quietly. "Why would you wish to hide your face?" I asked genuinely curious. Kakashi chuckled and said, "Because it makes me look cool." I busted out laughing and wiped a tear of joy from the corner of my eye. "You are hilarious Kakashi," I said and took the last few bites of my ramen. A loud voice soon entered the shop and a young boy with a bright orange jumpsuit entered the restaurant. He had bright blonde hair with cerulean blue eyes and fox whisker type scars on his cheeks. "Kakashi sensei you were suppose to help me with a new jutsu today," the young boy yelled at Kakashi. "Sorry Naruto I got lost on the trail of life," Kakashi said to the young boy now known as Naruto. Naruto glared and I swore that smoke could be seen coming from his ears.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto. I only own Yuna and her bunny.

Part Nine start

I smiled at Naruto and a blush crept on his cheeks. "Naruto I want you to meet my new friend Yuna," Kakashi said as he smiled. Naruto waved and said, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next hokage." "Cool I'll cheer you on. I think you would make a fun hokage," I said and Naruto was shocked. "You mean you think I would make a good hokage?" he asked stunned. "Of course I do. I can tell that you are a very sincere person and that you care about others," I said to Naruto. Kakashi was also giving me a small shocked expression and I just shrugged. "Why do you look so shocked?" I asked confused. "Um it's nothing. I'm just happy that you believe in me," Naruto said and Kakashi just nodded. "Oh alright," I said smiling. The owner of the shop took my bowl away when he saw that I was done, and Naruto sat down between Kakashi and me.

"So where are you from Yuna?" Naruto asked curious. I smiled but I didn't know how to answer. "He might think I'm weird if I tell him that I've been living in a lake almost my whole life," I thought desperately trying to find an answer. "I don't have a specific place of where I'm from. I've been traveling ever since I can remember," I answered smoothly and Kakashi and Naruto believed it. "That was close," I thought and Naruto started asking me where all I have traveled. "Naruto she might be tired from her journeys. How about we let her relax a little before you hound her with questions," Kakashi said. "Sorry Yuna," Naruto said politely. "It's fine Naruto. Maybe I can tell you stuff another time," I said and Naruto's smile grew. "Alright now sensei are you going to teach that jutsu or what?" Naruto said impatiently to Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled and stood up. "Well it was nice meeting you Yuna, but I need to go help Naruto now," Kakashi said. I waved goodbye to them and wished Naruto luck in his training.

I stood from the stool and left the ramen shop shortly after Kakashi and Naruto. The streets of Konohagakure were so full of life. Children were running around laughing, and they probably just got out of class. I frowned when memories of the children from my old home at the lake came to my mind. "I miss them, but I'm sure that they are alright," I thought trying to cheer myself up. The whole village was surrounded with a beautiful forest. Fresh air was every where and songs of birds resonated through the trees. I smiled and ran into the forest. I could sense water close by and I ran directly to it. A beautiful pond was surrounded by flowers of all types. Animals were gathered around the pond to get a drink or bathe. I smiled at the woodland creatures and a few of them approached me. They were all saying their hellos and telling me their names. It would have been hard to remember them if I wasn't use to this sort of scenario.

I petted some of the animals and talked back to them for hours. The fish had coaxed me into singing and all of the animals sat around me as I sang. My song carried through the wind and more animals were drawn to me from the forest. I saw a strange snake slither into the crowd of animals, but I didn't pay it any mind. When my song was over all of the animals cheered and told me how much they liked it. The strange snake slithered out of the group of animals and back into the depth of the forest. I gave it a strange look, but it just disappeared faster. The fish asked me if I would swim with them, but I declined. It was a little chilly with the wind now, because I had stayed with the animals for hours and it was now night. "Yuna," I heard a voice yell and I recognized it to be Konan's. "Over here," I yelled back and soon Konan appeared from the trees. She was no longer in her disguise.

"I've been looking for you over two hours now. What have you been doing?" she asked with a worried look in her eyes. I smiled and said, "I've been with the animals all this time. I'm sorry that I worried you." Konan shook her head with a sigh and said, "Well it's late and we need to get back to headquarters now." I nodded and said my farewell to all my new animal friends. I told them that I would visit someday again, and I walked over to Konan. Konan wrapped me in her arms and performed her transportation jutsu. The flower petals swirled around us and soon we were back at the lounge in the Akatsuki's headquarters. "Yuna," Tobi yelled when he saw me. Tobi jumped from the couch and pulled me into a giant hug. "Hello Tobi," I said laughing. Tobi released me from his strong hug and said, "Where did you go?" "I went to visit Itachi and Kisame," I answered with a bright smile.

"I feel so much happier after my talk with Kisame," I thought as a blush surfaced my cheeks. "Is Yuna sick?" Tobi asked Konan. "No she is not sick," Konan said and grabbed my hand. "Goodnight," I said to Tobi as Konan dragged me to my bedroom. "Goodnight Yuna," Konan said and I said, "Goodnight sister." Konan smiled and quietly shut my bedroom door behind me. I rushed to my closet and slipped off my clothes and put on a pretty blue lace night gown. I jumped under my bed covers and yawned. "Today was so much fun," I thought happily as I snuggled with my pillow. "Goodnight Kisame," I said before I fell asleep.

Kisame and Itachi were watching the Kyuubi container and his sensei Kakashi train. "We will return to headquarters tonight, but tomorrow we will capture the Kyuubi," Itachi ordered and Kisame nodded in understanding. The Kyuubi container was using so much chakra in his training that now would be a perfect chance to capture him, but his sensei was in the way. Kisame and Itachi did not wish to alert the village by attacking Kakashi, because Kakashi's harm would bring too many distractions. Itachi looked at the sky and saw how dark it was. "Let's go," Itachi ordered and he transported back to headquarters. Kisame sighed and did the same. "I wonder where Yuna is," Kisame thought with a small smile. "Kisame she is in her room," Konan said as she walked up behind Kisame and Itachi.

Kisame glared at Konan, but Konan just smirked and walked back to Leader's office. Kisame growled and walked towards his room, but ended up walking to Yuna's room. Kisame looked around to make sure that no one was looking and he quietly walked into Yuna's room. Yuna was sleeping quietly on her bed and the covers had been thrown off her small frame. Kisame blushed when he saw the blue lace night gown, but he just covered her back up. "Beautiful," Kisame whispered and he caressed Yuna's cheek with his hand. "How did I get this lucky?" Kisame thought as he bent down and kissed Yuna's forehead. Yuna stirred in her sleep but she didn't wake up. "Kisame," she whispered with a smile on her sleeping face. Kisame's heart raced inside his chest and it was a miracle that it was still in his chest.

"Goodnight Yuna," Kisame whispered and kissed Yuna's cheek gently. Her smooth skin felt like angel feathers to Kisame. Yuna smiled bigger in her sleep and whispered his name again. Kisame quietly left Yuna's room and couldn't hide the smile that adorned his face. "She is dreaming of me," Kisame thought happily, but he fought to keep his happy thoughts innocent. Kisame shook his head to clear his thoughts, but it didn't work. With a sigh he walked into his own room and slipped off his cloak and shirt. Kisame laid down on his bed and quickly fell asleep. "Life is changing for me," Kisame thought as he slept. A new path was being written for Yuna and Kisame by the Fates. The rest of the Akatsuki could see the change in Kisame and they knew it was because of Yuna. Yuna was going to be useful in more ways than one.

The snake that had watched Yuna sing now slithered to its master. The snake told its master of the beautiful water demon it had seen sing, and its master laughed evilly. "I've found you Yuna," Orochimaru said with an evil glint in his eye. The whole sound village could sense the evil intentions coming from their leader and they shivered. "Something very bad is going to happen soon," Kabuto said as his master called for him. "We are going to Konoha," Orochimaru said to Kabuto and Kabuto bowed. "Yes Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said and left the room to prepare for the trip. "You thought you could escape me my little water demon," Orochimaru chuckled evilly. His gold snake eyes glinted mischievously as he thought of seeing Yuna again.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto. I only own Yuna and her bunny.

Part Ten start

I awoke with a yawn and a blush on my cheeks. My dream had been of Kisame coming into my room wishing me goodnight. The strange thing was that it seemed to be more than a dream. I jumped from the bed and quickly took a shower. I heard a knock at my bedroom door and I ran out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. My hair was still dripping with water. I quickly opened my door and saw Deidara and Sasori standing there. "Good morning Yuna yeah," Deidara said with a smile and his eyes were closed. Sasori nodded a hello and Deidara opened his eyes when I too said hello. Deidara's face got blood red when he saw me in a towel.

"Are you alright Deidara?" I asked as I stepped closer to him. Deidara gulped and fainted. "Idiot," Sasori mumbled and I laughed. "Leader wants to talk to you," Sasori said as he picked Deidara up and slung him over his shoulder. "Thanks," I said and slipped back into my room. I quickly took the water from my hair and put it back in the shower. I threw on some white ripped pants, a blue corset and some blue sandals. Running out of my room, I passed Zetsu. "Good morning Zetsu," I yelled as I ran by him. Zetsu seemed shocked for a moment before he said a good morning back. I smiled and hurried to Pain's office.

"I'm here," I said as I rushed into Pain's room. Pain gave me a strange look but ended up laughing. Konan was in the shadows snickering as well. "So you are," Pain said as he sat down at his desk. "Sit Yuna I have something important to ask you," Pain said and I sat down in one of the seats in front of his desk. I looked curious as Pain cleared his throat. "Yuna we need you to tell us everything that you remember about your past. We have come to learn that someone is hunting you down," Pain said with serious eyes. I felt my heart beat rapidly as I stopped breathing. "Yuna we really need you to tell us," Konan said as she stepped out of the shadows.

I released a shuddering breath and looked down at the ground. "Long ago an evil man came to my village and killed my parents. The man said he needed me and that I could be become very useful to him and his plan of taking over the villages. He had bright gold snake eyes and he was ghastly pale. His long black hair framed his evil face. I can't really remember his name well but I think it was Orochimaru or something. I ran away from my village before he could capture me. I didn't want to help someone who killed my loving parents. Please tell me that he isn't looking for me," I said with small tears in my eyes.

Pain frowned at my shaking form and said, "I wish I could tell you otherwise, but Orochimaru is the one that is searching for you. We will just have to keep you guarded at all times. I'm sorry that he did that to your family, but we can not allow him to get you Yuna." I looked up and jumped across the desk and into Pain's arms. I hugged him tightly around the neck and said, "Thank you so much. I hate him and I never want to be in his evil grasp. Please keep him away." Pain placed a hand on my back and rubbed small circles and other shapes to soothe me.

I dried my tears and stopped my shaking. "I should go say hi to everyone else this morning," I said trying to lighten my own gloomy mood. Pain nodded and Konan gave me a quick hug before I left the office. I ran to the kitchen with thoughts of Orochimaru's evil laugh sounding in my mind. That night still haunted me sometimes in my dreams. Orochimaru had brutally murdered my family in front of my own eyes. I'm surprised that I still have such a pure heart inside of me, and I'm also surprised that I wasn't traumatized by the experience. I guess I've always been able to adapt well. Kind of like how water must adapt to the land it flows over or the type of weather that happens everyday.

I heard loud yelling in the kitchen and I poked my head into the door to see what was going on. I saw Deidara being yelled at by Kisame. "You idiot don't stare at her when she is in a towel. She's already going out with me and if you try anything then I'll make you wish that you had never seen the light of day," Kisame roared at Deidara. Deidara threw his hands up and backed off. "Sorry man it just happened yeah," Deidara said and left the room. I felt my stomach feel with butterflies when Kisame had said I was his. It felt nice to have someone wanting to protect me.

"Good morning Kisame," I happily yelled as I ran into the room. Kisame quickly turned around and I saw his face grow into a soft smile. "Good morning Yuna," Kisame said as he caught me in his arms. I kissed the tip of Kisame's nose and smiled. "I had a dream about you last night," I said innocently. Kisame's cheeks turned bright red as thoughts of his dream came to his mind. "Bad Kisame," Kisame thought and shook his head. "Really what happened in your dream Yuna?" Kisame asked as he carried me over to the kitchen counter. Kisame sat me down on top of the counter and I said, "I dreamed that you came and told me goodnight." I said leaving out the part about him kissing me in the dream. Kisame turned red again and he laughed nervously. "Well was that a good dream or a bad dream?" Kisame asked.

"It was a very nice dream," I said and hugged Kisame's neck. Kisame smiled and said, "Did anything else happen in your dream?" I blushed and brought a hand up to my cheek without thinking. "Um you kissed me on the cheek," I whispered down casting my eyes to hide my blush. "Would you like for it to be reality?" Kisame asked in a low whisper in my ear. I gulped and looked into his eyes. "Yes," I whispered shyly and Kisame smiled gently down at me. Kisame gently kissed my cheek and I felt my heart rate increase. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy and it felt like I would be sick, but I never got sick.

"Was that better than a dream?" Kisame asked as he caressed the spot where he kissed me with his thumb. I couldn't find my voice so I nodded. Kisame chuckled softly and kissed my other cheek. My cheeks felt as hot as fire and I could see a small tinge of pink on Kisame's cheeks. "Would you like a kiss too?" I asked Kisame, because I didn't think it was fair for him to kiss me and him not get a kiss in return. Kisame seemed surprised for a moment before he said, "I would love one." I shyly brought my lips to Kisame's cheek and kissed it then I shyly kissed the other one. Kisame had a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks and I smiled softly.

"Thank you," Kisame said with a happy sigh. I smiled and jumped from the counter. "Well I'm hungry let's eat something," I said and looked through the cabinets. Kisame laughed and said, "Well I only have a short time to eat, because I have to go finish my mission soon." I stopped looking through the cabinets and looked back at Kisame with a pout. "Please be careful," I said as Orochimaru's face raced across my mind. I started shaking in fear as the menacing laugh echoed in my ears. Kisame saw me start shaking and he rushed to me. He pulled me in his arms and said, "Yuna I'll be fine. I'll be back soon. Please stop shaking. What's wrong?" I started sobbing and said, "He's coming after me. I can feel his presence everywhere. Please don't let him get me." Kisame gave me a strange look but pulled me tighter to his body.

Kisame held me as I started to calm down, Pain walked into the kitchen. "Kisame we will watch Yuna and keep her away from harm. Right now you need to go do your mission with Itachi," Pain ordered. Kisame glared at Pain but I said, "I'll be fine. I promise. Just come back safely." I quickly kissed Kisame on the lips and Kisame looked at me stunned as I backed out of his arms with a smile. "I'll be alright. Now go do your mission," I said and Kisame gave me a large smile. "Alright," Kisame said and he left the kitchen with a bright red blush on his cheeks. "That made him leave," Pain said in a voice that didn't belong to him.

I screamed when I saw two golden snakes eyes replace Pain's eyes. Orochimaru quickly grabbed me and did a transportation jutsu. I heard Kisame yell in rage before we completely disappeared. When we arrived at our new location, I started struggling. Orochimaru laughed menacingly as a man with silver hair and glasses put a needle into my neck. The red liquid in the syringe went into my neck and I felt my strength leave me. "Let me go," I whispered before my world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto. I only own Yuna and her bunny.

Part Eleven start

Kisame yelled in fury as he stared at the spot where Yuna had been taken away from him. "I have to get her back," Kisame thought as he stormed into Pain's office. Pain was nowhere in sight, but Konan was there. "Where is Pain?" Kisame asked darkly. "He is on a secret mission. What's wrong Kisame?" Konan said confused at Kisame's rage. "That snake just came in here and took Yuna. He disguised himself as Pain, and I couldn't even tell that he was using a disguise jutsu. I don't know what Orochimaru is doing to her right now. We have to go get her back now," Kisame ranted as he paced Pain's office. Konan gasped in shock. "I couldn't even sense his presence," she thought alarmed. "Alright I'll get Pain while you get Itachi. We won't need everyone for this mission, but at least tell the others to keep an eye out for Orochimaru or Yuna while they are on their missions," Konan said as she rushed out of Pain's office.

Kisame met up with the others and told them of Yuna's predicament. "No that can't be possible yeah," Deidara said shocked. All of the other members looked like they wanted to rip Orochimaru to shreds, but Kisame wanted that privilege for himself. "I'll kill that snake," Kisame thought as he clinched his fists. "Kisame and Itachi you will go to this location and get Yuna back. If anyone gets in your way kill them," their leader's voice sounded behind them. Konan was standing beside Pain, and Pain had an angry expression on his face. "Orochimaru will not have her," Pain said as he tossed a scroll at Itachi. Itachi caught the scroll and looked at its entails. "Let's go," Itachi ordered with a malice that no one in the akatsuki had ever seen before.

Kisame nodded and took off after Itachi. "Please hang on Yuna. I will save you from that snake," Kisame thought as he kept up with Itachi. "I will not let that bastard have Yuna. She has become one of us and I will not let her be stolen away," Itachi thought of his friend's situation. Itachi knew that Kisame was attached to Yuna and he could not bear to see his partner die in sorrow. Even though shinobis are not supposed to show emotion, Kisame and Yuna should not be separated. Itachi also didn't want to lose Yuna because she had brought a small light into the darkness of akatsuki. "We'll save her Kisame," Itachi said as him and Kisame raced to the location of Orochimaru's hideout.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a dark room with candles lighting spots around me. My vision was a little blurry and I went to bring my hands up to my eyes to rub them, but chakra strings were holding my wrists down to a stone table. I looked below me and saw that I was sitting on a big stone table. Signs were carved into the stone and they were glowing softly. 'Resurrection of water goddess' the signs said. I had a confused expression on my face as I thought, "The water goddess is a legend that my parents told me about. I remember that she fought against a giant beast of the sea a long time ago and she ended up falling in love with the beast of the sea, but the gods cursed them for their love and they killed her. The water goddess was said to have many powers. She was the most powerful of all the goddesses. The water demons worship and honor her. Why would this be carved on this stone and why am I on this stone?"

"Good you are awake now the real fun can begin," a wretched voice said as the pale figure of Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows. I slid back on the table as far as I could go and glared at Orochimaru. "What do you want with me?" I asked even though I already had a pretty good idea. "I want to resurrect the water goddess's power inside of you and make you my bride," Orochimaru said with a smirk as he stepped closer to me. "Marriage… No I can't marry you because I already have someone I like like," I said as I waved my arms in front of me to keep Orochimaru away. "Well then I will just have to kill your little shark boyfriend," Orochimaru said as he laughed maniacally. "No leave him alone," I yelled as Orochimaru walked over to a podium with a book. "You shouldn't worry about him anymore," Orochimaru said as he flipped open the book to a certain page.

Orochimaru started saying a strange chant and the stone table started glowing colors of blue and green. My body felt like it was on fire as he kept repeating the chant. "Yuna I will help you and I will give you all of my powers," a kind womanly voice said. I closed my eyes and saw a beautiful woman in a heavenly gown standing inside of my mind. I was also inside my mind and I was standing across from this woman. "Thank you water goddess," I said with a grateful smile and I hugged her. The water goddess laughed as she transferred her powers to me. I felt small jolts of electricity through all of my nerves as I opened my eyes again.

Orochimaru was staring in awe at me. My eyes were shining a bright blue and water was flowing around my form. "Exquisite," Orochimaru said with a smirk as he closed the book. "Yuna you are beautiful my dear now come stand with your new husband," Orochimaru said with a smirk plastered on his evil face. "Never call me dear," I yelled and sent a large wave of water at Orochimaru. I made the water form a ball around him and it was one he would not be able to escape from unless I released him. Orochimaru glared at me and started to do a hand sign, but I made the water stop him. "That won't do," I said and shook my finger at Orochimaru. "Orochimaru the akatsuki has broke into our hideout," a silver haired guy said as he ran into the room. The new man gasped when he saw his master inside a giant water ball, and I quickly trapped the new guy in an identical water ball. "Yuna," a worried and angry voice yelled throughout the hideout.

"Kisame," I thought happily as I heard Kisame yell my name. "In here Kisame," I yelled happily and soon Itachi and Kisame were inside of the room too. Kisame pulled me into a big hug and held me like he never wanted to let me go, and I never wanted him to. "Did he hurt you?" Kisame whispered into my ear. "No but I did make him a snake-fish," I said laughing and pointed over to Orochimaru and the silver haired guy. "Kabuto get us out of here," Orochimaru yelled infuriated. "I'm trying," the silver haired guy now known as Kabuto said frantically. Kisame cracked his knuckles as he walked over to Orochimaru. Itachi gave me a brief hug and said, "I'm glad that you are safe." I smiled brightly as I watched Kisame and Itachi brutally harm Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Right when Kisame was about to deal the final blow to Orochimaru, a ninja from the leaf village ran into the room. Many other leaf ninjas also appeared into the room and they were all wearing strange masks. "ANBU," Itachi whispered angry. Kisame quickly grabbed me around the waist and did a transport jutsu and we disappeared from Orochimaru's hideout. Itachi ended up doing the same jutsu and we were now back at the akatsuki headquarters. Itachi smiled at Kisame and I and quickly walked away from us. Kisame dragged me to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

"I was so worried about you," Kisame said as he crushed me in another hug. I felt so happy that Kisame was worried about me. "I'm fine though. He never did anything to me, and I would never let him," I said as I hugged Kisame back with all my strength. "I'll never let you leave my side again," Kisame said as he kissed me on the lips. I smiled in the kiss and gently kissed back. Kisame licked my lips for entrance and I shyly let him deepen the kiss. After a few minutes I was out of air and I pulled back taking in a big gulp of air. Kisame started chuckling at me and was about to kiss me again when a bang on the door startled the two of us.

"Kisame don't hog Yuna to yourself we were all worried about her too yeah," Deidara yelled as he busted down the door. Kisame glared and said, "She's my girlfriend so I can hog her if I want, and you are going to have to fix that door." Deidara and everyone behind him seemed surprised that Kisame had stated that I was his girlfriend, but they all knew it would happen eventually. "Fine but Yuna is ours now yeah," Deidara said and he quickly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, and he took off running down the hall. Everyone else stepped out of Kisame's way as he ran after Deidara. I couldn't stop laughing through the whole time.

"What are you doing to Yuna?" I heard a small voice say. I looked down and saw that my bunny friend was hopping beside Deidara. "Let her go," Bunny said and bit Deidara on the leg. "Ow yeah," Deidara said as he let me go. Before I could hit the ground Kisame caught me in his strong arms. "No it's the evil bunny," Deidara yelled as he ran away in fear. "My bunny friend isn't evil," I said with a pout as Kisame set me down so I could stand on my own feet. Kisame hid behind my back as Bunny hopped into my awaiting hands. "How have you been Yuna?" Bunny asked giving Kisame a suspicious glance that I was oblivious too. "I've been great. I'm Kisame's girlfriend now and I'm so happy," I said and smiled at Kisame.

Bunny had a shocked look on his face and his jaw was hanging wide open. "WHAT?????," Bunny yelled when he overcame his shocked state. I cringed at the volume of his voice, but laughed lightly. "What's wrong Bunny?" I asked with a smile. "Oh nothing Yuna, why don't you go and get Kisame and I something to drink?" Bunny asked with a sweet face. I hesitantly set Bunny on the floor and went to the kitchen. "I'll kill you," Bunny yelled as he pulled a sharp harpoon out of his magic bag. Kisame's grew the size of saucers as he ran for his life. "I've fallen in love with Kisame," I thought with a giggle as I walked back into the lounge with the drinks. I saw Bunny chasing Kisame with a harpoon and I screamed, "No Bunny don't hurt Kisame. I love him and he has to live for me to be able to be with him." Kisame blushed when he heard the words 'love him' leave my mouth, and he said, "I love you too Yuna, but save me from your demented bunny." This was the start of a beautiful romance.

THE END

Well almost……

"I won't allow this," Bunny yelled as he pulled a sushi launcher out of his bag. Kisame ran for the hills and I was after the two of them to stop it. Pain was in his office laughing his head off at this new relationship that was now in his headquarters. "This place will never be the same," Pain said to Konan who happily agreed. "Bunny stop," I yelled.

The real end


End file.
